


Together

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: JUST, just so very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Altair doesn't die alone, that's about it.
Kudos: 4





	Together

They’re coming for Masyaf, for the symbol of what the assassins have called home for so long. Altair cannot stop them this time, but sending his people to go, to hide, and to become the new and lasting version of the Brotherhood gives relief. They will live, and fight their ancient enemy as ones hidden within the crowd and darkness.

He will remain, sealed in his vault to await the one Minerva speaks of. Altair has never understood this strange goddess but knows the Apple is to be kept safe. The Master Assassin bids his son farewell, giving one last kiss on the forehead before he is gone, and the cold moves in. A great door seals after Altair takes one last look, and he sighs as he slowly makes his way to the Apple’s final resting place. The room is mostly barren, scrolls, pots, and chairs filling the space, save for a carefully and lovingly wrapped bundle beside the head chair. 

Altair places the Apple away, and finally makes his way towards the chair, weary bones crying for rest as he sits. One arm dangles over the side, brushing against soft cotton as the elder sighs.

“What I could do with your words Malik…” Malik had died the day previous, helping the innocent’s escape despite a grave injury. “I will see you soon…”   
  
It’s hundreds of years later when Ezio Auditore enters the room, two skeletons entwined upon an open cotton wrap. He kneels and says a prayer for them, before shedding his cape and covering them both with a final quiet prayer. It was not for him to disturb the two in their eternal rest, closing their resting place after leaving the Apple from where it had been laid to rest.

Altair and Malik would watch over it for eternity, and it was the least Ezio could do. 


End file.
